Welcome to Cross Academy
by kurotaiyo
Summary: Sakamoto Erika is a new vampire student in the night class. Join her as she explores the mysterious world of Vampire Knight!Me:Hmm... I smell cheese... I guess this is humor or general. You choose the pairings!There are two OCsEnjoy!R&R Rated T in case
1. Welcome to My Life

**A/N: Hello everyone!! This is kurotaiyo! please enjoy this fanfic!! It's my first solo one!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vampire Knight**

**Intro  
**

I despise sun. Despise it. So it didn't help that, at the time, the sun was shining straight through the windows of this bus and giving me sunburn.

But, before I go any further I should back up and tell you who I am, and how I got in this situation. I am Sakamoto Erika, 15, soon-to-be first year at Cross Academy (if I could stand the bus ride), manga freak, and vampire. Yep, you read right. I'm a vampire. That's why I abhor sunlight. It's not true that vampires are killed by sunlight; that's just a tale to make people feel safer during daytime. We vampires could hunt in the daytime if we wanted to. But still, the sun's too bright for us, especially me. It gives me burns.

Anyway, as I said before, I was heading to Cross Academy to continue my studies. I was nervous; my family was a family of country bumpkins who hung out at a farm drinking animal blood instead of human blood (since there seemed to be a lack of humans around). Why was I going to such a prestigious school like Cross Academy? I actually had no idea. It was just some random thought that popped in my father's head (and there were many). I refused, preferring to stay locked up in my room reading manga and self- studying than leaving home for some unknown place. But my father was firm about me going and sent me to leave for Cross Academy. Well, I should say they drugged my dinner, packed all my belongings into bags, carried me to a bus stop in the middle of nowhere, dropped me off, and left me with some money and human blood for me to drink.

Let me tell you something. First, human blood tastes much better than animal blood. I've only tried it once (it was a special holiday) and found it to be the most delicious thing ever. Second, at that time, I had no idea whether or not the bus I was to go on would actually drop me off anywhere NEAR Cross Academy. Though it seemed common sense that my parents would drop me of at a bus traveling to Cross Academy, they were relatively clueless. So I wasn't sure about where the bus I was on was going. Third, though my parents left me with delectable human blood, they gave me less than a cup's worth of it. Should the bus not go anywhere near Cross Academy, I would have run out of blood before then and been forced to drink some poor passenger's blood. Fourth, when I woke up, I noticed what I was wearing. I had on a thick dress with gaudy patterns all over it and short sleeves. _My poor white arms_, I had thought at the time, _I hope its cloudy today_. Eventually the bus came, and I got on. Since it was a bus stop in the middle of nowhere, and it was in the middle of the night, no one was there, sans this rather scary hooded man and, of course, the bus driver. I sat as far as I could from the other passenger as possible. Unfortunately, things hadn't turned out that well.

I soon found out that creepy passenger was a vampire because he tried to bite me, to which I promptly smacked him on the head and told him I didn't want another vampire to bite me. He got angry, so I quickly tried to change the subject by asking who he was. He haughtily answered that he was Fujiwara Ryoma, a noble vampire, from a family I never heard before. This Fujiwara Ryoma asked me who I was, so I to him who I was and where I came from. Then the bus suddenly broke down, and we had to wait in the middle of nowhere until another bus came. My fellow vampire coldly ignored me the whole time. After waiting for a time, the sun came out, to which my skin responded to by burning. Fortunately, the bus came soon after, and I got on to continue traveling.

So that's how I got to my dilemma.

Luckily, the bus was heading for Cross Academy, but unluckily the sun was out. Have I said that I despise sun? And I should mention that I hate my fellow vampire companion, also. He was stuck up, annoying, spoiled, and had a somewhat evil aura. And I forgot to mention that he was going to Cross Academy too. Oh joy.

**Yay!! Intro done!! Sorry, this really had no dialogue, but other chapters will, I promise!!** **Please R&R**


	2. Welcome to My Dorms

**A/N: Part 1!! Yay!! **

We finally made it to Cross Academy. After a long painful sunny bus ride, we were at last standing inside the headmaster's room. I was greeted by this rather uber- hyper man who immediately introduced me and my companion to his "son" and "daughter". He told us that they were our guardians and would protect us and the school when it was needed. It was obvious they weren't really his son and daughter, and I could tell from the look on the boy's face that he did not want to be known as the headmaster's son. His aura seemed odd; different from the headmaster's "daughter" at least. And that boy, Kiryu Zero, as he was introduced, looked at us like we were a pile of dung. Then again, where I come from, dung is never considered bad, since it can fertilize plants, so I should say that he looked like he though we smelled like dung. Using dung is good, but smelling dung is bad.

Anyway, before I go on a rant about dung, I had found the girl, Kurosu Yuuki, rather sweet and nice. I was surprised that someone like her would be a vampire guardian, but I was glad to have her accompany me to my dorm. I just wished she had stayed with me. The minute I walked into my dorm, those vampire girls stopped talking and stared at me, or rather, my dress, which I had forgotten about. I blushed. Being the country bumpkin I was, I suddenly felt quite frightened. All vampires are beautiful they say, and it's true. And as I am a vampire, I was considered very pretty in human terms, but, in vampire terms, I was quite plain. So these girls surpassed me by a lot. There was one girl I recognized to be a well known model, Tohya Rihma.

Said model was first to break the silence (most likely because she had to deal with strange people constantly, being the model she was).

"Hello, I am Tohya Rihma. This," she indicated a curly blond haired girl, the prettiest of the lot, "is Souen Ruka. We have another girl, but she's Kaname's bodyguard." She continued on the other various girls in the room, each one smiling politely at me.

Just then, Souen cut in. "I have one piece of advice for you, keep away from Kaname."

I nodded. So much talk about this guy named Kaname, and I barely met him. Yuuki had talked about him rather excitedly; he had rescued her something or other. Come to think of it, his name was really familiar. Kaname…

"What's his surname?" I asked.

"…Kuran. Why?" Souen looked at me suspiciously. Realization hit me. Kaname Kuran. Kuran Kaname.

"He's one of the last purebloods, isn't he?" Knowing your purebloods was quite important.

"Yes. Of course." Said Souen, who looked more annoyed at every question I asked. I took a mental note to avoid Kiryu Zero, Kuran Kaname, and Souen Ruka. Why did I have to avoid so many people on the first day? My thoughts were interrupted by one of the girls introduced, Sato Rin.

"It's almost dark. You should rest for awhile before coming to school."

That was the best piece of advice I ever heard.

**A/N: I put R&R again here, but I think you guys get the point. Last time: Please R&R!!**


	3. Welcome to Night Class

**Part 2**

I had decided that if I ever saw my parents again, I would suck every drop of their blood until they begged for mercy. But the thing was, I didn't really have the heart to, and I was not strong enough to bite my parents. That was too bad. Because as I stood waiting in the classroom for school to start, every single vampire was staring at me. Fortunately, I had changed out of my disgusting dress that my parents had forced me to wear, and had worn the night class' uniform.

Coming to class had been a huge pain. There were crowds of girls and (mostly) guys screaming (our group consisted mostly of the female sex, as the men were somewhere else). But, I managed to get through unseen. I began to appreciate our guardians. If they hadn't been there, I'm sure all of the vampires with me would have been glomped. Ow, messy scene. Anyway, back to me in the classroom.

We stood there in silence. The girls of the class were relatively composed people. According to the Headmaster, new people were supposed to introduce themselves to the class.

"Hi! I'm Sakamoto Erika! Um, I'm new here, obviously, and I hope to be able to be friends with all of you." I smiled brightly. Silence. Dark glares. I sweat dropped. _The aura in here is so scary!! Almost as bad as Kiryu's!_

Just then the classroom's door opened, and in came the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen in my life. Granted, I've only seen a few vampires anyway, but this man was, in every aspect, a perfect vampire. I guessed that this majestic man was Kuran Kaname, the pureblood. I was right.

"Hello, Sakamoto-san, I am Kuran Kaname, the class president. I've been waiting to meet you for quite awhile now. Pleased to meet you. Please pardon the class's lack of response; the girls are usually like that. While on the other hand," he gestured to a group that appeared behind him, "this group is a noisy lot, the boys." He turned to them and said, "Everyone, this is Sakamoto Erika, the new girl student."

A rather crafty and carefree looking blond boy walked up to greet me.

"Ah! So this is the new student! Kaname- san, I thought you said it was a guy. The new student is a girl and a cute one too! He he! I'm Aido Hanabusa, the class idol! Do you have a boyfriend?"

I smiled and shook my head. Kuran gave Aido a warning look and the hyper boy immediately withdrew. Then he walked over to a tall vampire, also blond, and introduced him.

"This is my cousin, Kain Akatsuki!" He bowed, and I did the same.

"I'm Ichijou Takuma, the vice president of the night class and I like reading manga! How about you?" a boy stepped out of his group and bowed. He had a nice aura around him, much different from the rest of them.

Aido gave Ichijou a fairly dark look. "Only YOU like manga."

I sweat dropped, wondering what Ichijo had done to Aido with manga that made the flirty boy turn into a scary monster. But I was quite happy that I had found another vampire that liked manga.

"I LOVE manga!" I exclaimed, a little too exuberantly.

Ichijo looked happy. "That's great!! Have you ever read XXX?"

I was about to answer yes when the doors swung open again. Ew. Him. Fujiwara something or other, Ryoma.

Speaking of Ryoma, he has the same name as the main character in Prince of Tennis! Ah, yeah, back on topic. So, Fujiwara walked in, of course looking like he ruled the world.

"I," he announced extravagantly, "am Fujiwara Ryoma!" He struck a pose. It took all the strength I had to keep myself from cracking up. Ichijou had a contorted look on his face, like he was trying not to laugh also. Even the stoic Kuran and the girls were twitching their lips in silent laughter. Aido and his cousin were smiling widely, fangs showing. I caught Ichijou's eye and we both started laughing out loud. Everyone was surprised at the sound. Fujiwara's face darkened.

"Ah. It's you. The farm girl."

"You finally noticed! Good job!" I gave him thumbs up.

"And what are YOU laughing at, Mr. Vice president manga lover?"

Ichijou simply smiled. The other students' auras darkened. A quick lesson. Never insult the Vice President. And maybe the President too, for that matter. It would guarantee a quick death.

"Well, Fujiwara-san, Sakamoto–san and I both have proper names. Even though we previously met, it seems that you only remember my hobby, not my name. Let's try this again; I am Ichijou Takuma."

Everyone, including me, looked at the vain vampire smugly. He just got owned.

The doors flew open. Again. It seemed that the vampires here liked extravagant entrances. Our teacher walked in.

"Take your seats. New students, I am Sakaki sensei. Your names?"

We told him.

"Now then, Fujiwara, sit next to Shiki-san," he pointed at a boy whom I recognized to be a model, Shiki Senri. "And Sakamoto, sit next to Ichijou. Class begins."

**A/N: You guys as the readers shall vote for the pairings!! So please vote on your favorite possible pairing in the story, and I will chose the most popular ones! And also, please no yaoi pairings; I don't really mind them, but just not in this fic. Thanks!!**


	4. Welcome to Surprises

**Part 3**

Class was becoming increasingly boring, so I decided to make up an excuse to leave. So I asked if I could go to the bathroom. Yes, believe it or not, vampires DO go to the bathroom. So it was a feasible excuse. Once I got the teacher's permission, I rushed out of the door.

The school was long and complex, the halls elaborately decorated. In all, it was truly a prestigious school, complete with nice uniforms, nice facilities, and nice academics (though they were a tad bit boring). All was perfect- except that it was rather stuffy indoors. It was no doubt a result of the dark auras that the students had around. After some twisting and turning, I finally managed to get out into the dark night. The cold air pleasantly burned my lungs as I took deep breaths of the freshness.

I was hungry; the last time I drank blood was early in the morning while I was waiting for another bus to pick Fujiwara and I up. I faintly recalled the Headmaster mentioning something about blood tablets, an invention that only Cross Academy students used. I walked around outside, hoping to find the Headmaster's office somewhere.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun quickly around, expecting to see Sakaki- sensei. But it wasn't. What I did see, however, scared the crap out of me. I found myself looking directly down the barrel of a gun. And it wasn't just any gun; it was the much feared "Bloody Rose", the weapon of famous vampire killers.

"HOLY SHIZNIK!!" I screeched as I stumbled backwards and fell, only to find that the wielder of the gun was none other than Kiryu Zero. I screamed in fury at him, "YOU DON'T JUST POINT GUNS AT PEOPLE'S HEADS! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

A quick note: Never try cutting night class in Cross Academy; you might get a gun shoved at your face.

Kiryu simply glared.

"What's a damn bloodsucker like you doing out here?" he demanded.

I quickly calmed down enough to say, "Cutting class."

I tried to look as innocent and helpless as possible, but I could see that Kiryu wasn't buying it.

"Why are you cutting class?"

"It's boring." At this, he seemed to reconsider his thoughts about shooting me. And at that moment, a person jumped down from a nearby wall and clung to Kiryu's arm. It was Yuuki.

"Zero, don't shoot! Sakamoto's just being an ordinary student. You always fall asleep in class, so I don't see the difference." Kiryu's face visibly changed. I'd tell you what it looked like, but it was extremely hard to describe. It was like he wanted to blush and be happy, but he was red with anger.

"That's different!" he snapped back at poor Yuuki. I smiled. Then I remembered something that was, well, important.

"Hey, guys? I know you probably don't have any but, do you have any blood tablets on you by any chance?" I looked at Yuuki, who looked at Kiryu, who, surprisingly, took out a packet of blood tablets from his pocket. I grabbed it hastily. I had no idea if the tablets worked, but since the other vampires seemed to be fine, I decided to give it a go. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Kiryu carried blood tablets in his pocket. I quickly swallowed that thought down along with a pill and immediately started feeling better. I looked up at my saviors in gratitude.

"Thanks so much, guys!"

"No problem, Sakamoto-san! Anytime!" Yuuki cheerfully answered, as she nudged a sullen Kiryu's side. He grudgingly bowed. Man, this kid really had some major problems.

I would have stayed a little longer to talk to them, but, I had to go back to class ASAP, before my teacher started wondering where I was.

So I quickly waved goodbye, went back into the classroom, and slid into my seat next to Ichijou. He smiled a look that said, "I know you didn't just go to the bathroom, but don't worry I won't say anything."

I smiled nervously back at him. All was well. I had gotten some blood tablets, and some respite from class. But-

"Sakaki-sensei, don't you think that Sakamoto-san went to the bathroom for a rather LONG time?" I turned around to glare at the source of the voice. It was Fujiwara. Damn that son of a-

Sakaki- sensei thought for a minute.

"Yes, that's true. Sakamoto- san, what took you so long?"

I just sat there. There really was nothing I could say. I was fuming so much that my brain stopped functioning properly. So I barely noticed Kuran stand up from his seat behind me.

"Sakaki-sensei, I'm sure she purely went to go the bathroom and got lost on the way. Isn't that right, Sakamoto-san?" I snapped out of my sulking and looked at Kuran. A shiver went down my spine.

"A-ah… Yeah! This place is quite large; s-so I got disoriented." I quickly stammered out. Kuran looked at Sakaki- sensei expectantly. Said person sighed, nodded, and turned back to his teachings. I turned around to Kuran and gave him silent thanks. Then I turned the other way to Fujiwara to give him the middle finger to find that he was glaring at Kuran quite murderously. I sweat dropped. I faced forward in my seat to listen to the lecture. A few minutes later, I felt a note being passed into my hand. I read it.

_Meet me after class. I would like to discuss your "bathroom break" with you._

_Kuran Kaname_

I had one thought in my mind:

Oh crap, I'm so screwed.


	5. Welcome to More surprises

**Part 4**

After class finished, I slowly packed up my belongings. I dreaded meeting Kuran. He was, after all, a pure blood. Ichijou looked at me and smiled. I've gotta say, this guy was a complete failure at being a vampire. I mean, vampires are known as dark, emo creatures that rarely smile. This dude did not match any of the requirements. But then again, my family and I fail at being vampires too, so I can't really say much.

Anyway. Back to the story. As Ichijou smiled, Kuran came up behind me.

"Hello, Sakamoto-san," he said politely, "I would like to talk with you, as you may know. Ichijou, you may go."

Ichijou nodded and left.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to sound TOO much like an impatient teenager arguing with her parent.

"When you went out, what happened?"

I sighed, and related the whole story, sans the part about me screaming bloody murder, of course. Kuran nodded and simply said, "Zero, again."

"What's wrong with Kiryu? What happened?" I asked. Kuran looked quite sharply at me.

"Do you know already?"

I did NOT know, but I simply nodded my head for the heck of it. I shouldn't have; I was not ready for the next piece of news Kuran fed me.

"Zero got bitten by Shizuka."

Unfortunately, since I'm a failure at being a vampire, I wasn't able to suppress my reaction.

"WHAT? HE GOT BITTEN BY A PURE BLOOD VAMPIRE? THEN THAT MEANS HE'S A VAMPIRE! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?" Kuran looked surprised at my sudden, loud reaction. He frowned.

"I thought you said you already knew he was a vampire."

I shook my head sheepishly. "Well, I SAID I knew something, but I didn't mean him being a VAMPIRE!!" I paused. "But, come to think of it, it seems right that he's a vampire. I've never seen a human being that moody and emo before in my life. So he HAS to be a vampire."

Kuran was silent. I laughed nervously. Silence. Kuran sighed and said, "Well, you know, so there's nothing I can do about it. But, I also wanted to talk to you about your vampire skills. Do you know of any?"

"Vampires have skills?" Up until now, I'd always thought that vampires could only drink people's blood and erase their memories. I never heard about vampire powers.

"For example, Ichijou is exceptionally skilled in sword fighting, Aido is an ice master, and Shiki is a blood master."

"An ice and blood master?"

"They're rather high class skills. Not many people can compete with them."

"Ah. What are your skills?"

"You'll find out when the time comes."

"Oh."

"So, can you think of anything that you're good in?"

"Milking cows?" All I really knew was how to read manga, and farm (milking was my specialty). And drink blood, and erase memories, of course. Kuran nodded.

"I see. That won't help you in anything, unless we suddenly have cows in the Academy. We'll just have to find out." I nodded this time. I got up from my seat.

"Well, if you're done, then I'll go." I bowed and left the room.

**A/N: I think Kaname was a bit OC in this... sorry... I'm trying!!**


	6. Welcome to the WTF? Chapter

**Part 5**

Several nights passed uneventfully (unless you counted the times I was trying to find my evidently nonexistent "vampire skill", Fujiwara giving me hell, and me suddenly getting human fanboys events) and finally it was Sunday. I had just gone with Tohya to buy rather stylish shopping clothes earlier, and had nearly given myself a heart attack when I saw the total price.

Note: Do not go shopping for designer clothes, then look at the receipt. ESPECIALLY if all you wore before were mostly hand-me-downs (not because we didn't have money, we were just too lazy to buy clothes).

When I came back, Ichijou ushered me outdoors again to find out what my skill was. He looked a little nervous, and I didn't blame him. My teachers, Yuki, Aido, and Kain, nearly died while I was training. And it wasn't because I was really good. It was because I sucked. Take bo training. While swinging the bo around, I accidentally hit Yuki in the face. I, of course apologized immediately, was forgiven by Yuki, but nearly killed by Zero. So, Ichijou had every reason to be nervous. Surprisingly, the weapon that he brought with him was not his katana, but a bow and arrow. I looked at the weapons.

"Um… why?"

Ichijou smiled and said, "The manga I'm reading had the heroine be an archer. So I decided to give it a try because it seemed cool."

His smile also said, "I was too scared to allow you to use a katana, because you might cut someone's head off."

I nodded and took the bow and arrows from his hand. He pointed at a distant target.

"Shoot there."

I looked at him. "I don't even know how to use it."

"Ah… right." He took the bow and arrow and (awkwardly) placed the arrow in and pulled the string.

"You don't know how to use it either, do you?"

Ichijou smiled sheepishly. "Well, I did say I saw it in a manga and thought it would be nice…" That is to say, it was the only choice because Ichijou assumed that if I used a bow and arrow, I wouldn't hurt anyone as quickly. But, knowing me, I would hurt someone in less than ten seconds anyway. Plus, it was rather easy to hurt someone with an arrow. I didn't understand Ichijou's logic.

"…Ok. Let me try," I said, knowing full well that I might take one of our eyes out. Ichijou hesitantly gave the bow to me. I took it, faced the target, placed the arrow in, like I've seen manga archers do many times, and stretched the string all the way back. Then I let go.

_Thunk_

"Wow," Ichijou said. I could only gape at what I did. No, I did not get the bull's eye (I'm not THAT good), but I got somewhat close to it. I couldn't believe it so I tried another arrow. Same distance from bull's eye, but in a different place. Ichijou smiled.

"See! I knew you would be good at archery!" I simply nodded. He continued, "So now, you just have to train!" I nodded again, and then spun around as I heard a not-so-unfamiliar laugh. Fujiwara.

"Oh! So farmer girl is good at archery! That's quite impressive, considering your social status, but that still doesn't beat me." Ichijou and I frowned, but we didn't ask him what his skill was. We knew he wanted us to. Fujiwara looked at us expectantly, then gave up. "My skills lie in martial arts. There's no way your puny arrow would ever hit me."

I looked at Ichijou. "Ichijou would kick your butt." Said vampire looked at me bewilderedly. Ok. Maybe not.

Fujiwara laughed, "Vice president manga lover? Huh. Yeah right."

This time Ichijou spoke up. "You know, when Sakamoto-san masters archery, which will be soon, she'll be able to shoot multiple arrows at once and do tricks with it. You'll be no match for that." That sounded so weak. But I let it go. Fujiwara didn't.

"Oh yeah? Arrows can't hurt me."

By now, I was a little annoyed. I took an arrow, and while he was laughing hysterically, stabbed him. Not in a vital point, of course. And fortunately they were normal arrows, not vampire-killing ones. But it does hurt to get stabbed by an arrow.

Blood splattered.

"AHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Fujiwara glared at me. The smell of blood filled my nose, and I remembered, too late, that I had forgotten to take my blood tablet. So I was ravenously hungry. Since my hunger was too great, I leaned forward and bit his neck. For you humans out there, I won't go into detail about what happened. Basically, I sucked some of his blood, a rather rash act.

You see, once a vampire drinks another vampire's blood, they both develop some sort of attachment, sans purebloods though. In Cross Academy (according to the headmaster), once a vampire bites another vampire, that person is your blood source (and ONLY that person, or else a vampire would have many different vampires biting him, and that's probably NOT pleasant) since night class students can not drink the day class students' blood. Plus, blood tablets can't substitute real blood (I know that for a fact). Pure bloods, for some odd reason, never form attachments and can drink from whoever they want.

I hadn't really thought about that, since I always drank animal blood, but this thought had crossed my mind AFTER I bit him. So biting his neck maybe wasn't the best idea ever. Plus, while I was drinking his blood, that damn Fujiwara suddenly drew a knife and stabbed me in a non vital point. He didn't want me dead, just hurt and off him.

I wiped my mouth as I stumbled backwards into a quite stunned Ichijou. We both fell onto the ground, me on top of him. I tried to stop myself from bleeding, but Ichijou had already smelled the blood.

Oh man, that's one bloody triangle.

Though I had previously told Fuijwara that I would NOT allow anyone to bite me, I couldn't keep Ichijou from biting me. It's mainly because he was MUCH stronger than me. He wasn't good with a katana for nothing. Plus, it's rather hard to stop a vampire when he or she wants to drink blood.

Ok. It's REALLY hard. So I got bitten. It's not a pleasant experience, so I won't talk about it to you poor humans. You don't need to know.

Anyway, Ichijou finally loosened his grip on me, and I quickly scrambled away as fast as possible. I gingerly touched my neck. There were two fang marks. Ichijou got up, wiped his face and turned to a shocked Fujiwara.

"You better take care of that wound, Fujiwara-san." The said vampire immediately left. Ichijou turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Sakamoto-san, I really couldn't help myself. But at least now we both are sources, and we both have blood sources." I wondered why that was a good thing, but didn't ask.

"You're a blood source?"

"Yes. For Shiki-san."

"Ah. The model who sits next to Fujiwara."

"We better go in and take care of that wound."

"Yea. Thanks."

**A/N: This was a really fun chapter to write!! Hope you liked reading it!! **


	7. Welcome to My Missions Group

Ichijou and I silently walked to the headmaster's room. We had just come out from the nurse's office when we were told to come directly to the headmaster's room for some scolding, no doubt. We reached there, and Ichijou knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Upon opening the door, I saw Fujiwara Ryoma sitting in a sofa across from the headmaster.

"Hello. What did you call us for?" Ichijou asked pleasantly.

"You know what I called you guys for. Here, sit." The headmaster gestured to a sofa next to him. We sat down.

"Well," the headmaster said. We sat there.

Silence.

"Well," he said again.

Silence.

"Do you guys even know what you did?" The headmaster asked rather impatiently.

I ignored the question being asked and responded by asking, "Why are we being called here? It's not like we drank a day class student's blood. We just had some minor difficulties back there."

"Minor?" The headmaster was obviously not too happy. "I would prefer," he continued, "that you three would not randomly stab each other. It's not safe. You could attract other vampires outside the school."

"But, Fujiwara-san DID ask for it," I responded.

"How so?" Fujiwara shot back.

"You said that no arrow would hurt you, so I HAD to stab you with an arrow so you could take back those words. If you hadn't said that and been so arrogant, none of this would have happened." I felt tempted to give him the finger and say, "So F off." But I didn't. We didn't need anymore fights.

The headmaster stopped Fujiwara before he could retaliate. "Well. I just want to say, don't let this happen again. Plus, you guys know what happens when you drink each other's blood. From now on, you," here he pointed at me, "will only suck Fujiwara-san's blood, and you," here he pointed at Ichijou, "will only suck Sakamoto-san's blood."

We nodded.

"And, you three will go out on missions together."

"WHAT?" All three of us exclaimed.

"I ALWAYS go with Shiki-san," claimed Ichijou.

"I don't even think I'm capable of doing missions!" I said.

"Why do I have to get stuck with two manga loving freaks? And it doesn't help that one's a farm girl who doesn't know how to put her hair up in a ponytail," snorted Fujiwara.

I nearly flew at him.

"Well," interjected Ichijou, "What's wrong with liking manga? It's good! And Sakamoto-san's hair is cool It looks like Hyuga Neji's hairstyle in Naruto, except with bangs."

I think that just showed how manga crazy Ichijou was.

The headmaster cleared his throat.

"I think it will help you get to know each other better. Maybe you'll even-"

"Bond? I'd rather not bond with them," commented Fujiwara-san.

"You are already bonded in a blood bite. So deal with it. Or else."

The headmaster had smiled sweetly as he said this, but we shivered and nodded.

The headmaster let us out with a wave of his hand, and then stopped us.

"Ichijou-san, you may bring Shiki-san on your missions if you would like."

Ichijou nodded happily, "Thank you, Headmaster Cross."

As we left the room, Fujiwara turned to glare at Ichijou and me.

"Don't get in the way, idiots." He left.

Ichijou turned to me.

"Sakamoto-san, let's get some training done. This time we'll do it with out any interference."

We both glared at the direction Fujiwara had gone.

"Un. Let's do it."

Fujiwara. Bring. It. On.

**A/N: Hehehe... This wasn't a very very exciting chapter... Will do better next time... hopefully!!**


	8. Welcome to Vampire Knight

A week and a half had passed and I had mastered archery and found out about the dire situation Cross Academy was in. One would think that I would have learned about what was going on in the first few days, but I didn't. The longer I spent at the Academy, the more I noticed everyone's uneasiness. Apparently, the pureblood, Hio Shizuka, had enrolled into Cross Academy under the name and body of Kurenai Maria, who was currently unconscious somewhere in the school. She had come to visit Kiryu and blah blah blah until she was suddenly found dead. All blame was shoved at Kiryu. Yadda yadda yadda, a dark story.

I felt like I was turning emo with all the gloom suddenly surrounding the school.

With my new knowledge, I had tried to confront Kiryu and ask him about it. He had insisted that he didn't do it after he hit me on the head. A person should not hit someone, and then tell them they are innocent of hurting or killing someone, or whatever. Fortunately for him, I was (and still am) a rather forgiving and naïve person. So I wasn't angry at him and I didn't immediately assume he was the killer. Instead I simply responded by smacking him on the head.

Actually, take that back, I wasn't even close to being emo.

Class was, well, class. The typical boring lectures, flying through one ear out the other while I drew manga figures in my notes occurred. I had learned, as you may know, not to wander on the campus during class.

In all, I was adjusting to my new lifestyle perfectly.

So they decided it was time for a mission.

I was woken one morning by some rigorous shaking. I groaned and feebly clawed the air.

"Nyah… what is it?" A pair of hands caught my arms and held them.

"Please stop flailing your arms, Sakamoto-san," a voice whispered. I slowly tried to identify the speaker, and when I did, I got a big shock.

"Yu-yu-yuuki? What are you doing in our dorm room? It's not safe!"

"Don't worry," Yuuki reassured me, "Zero is standing outside the room, so he won't let anything happen."

Wow, a little possessive there, Kiryu.

"Why did you come here?" I questioned as I sat up in bed, rubbing away the sleep from my eyes.

"Kaname-sama wants you and your group to hunt these two vampires that have been killing off numerous people, women in particular."

I groaned again. "Why me?"

"Because Kaname-sama wants to test you."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"But, come to think of it, why not you two? And why in the morning?"

"Because those vampires are active in the morning and Kaname-sama wants to give us a break."

Or in other words, Kuran just didn't want Kiryu to leave the school, and Kuran didn't want the Hunter's Association (the true HUMAN vampire killers) to get them first.

"Well, I better get going then."

"Un, Zero and I have to go to class. Good Luck!"

I got out of bed and Yuuki left the room waving. I put on my clothes, strapped on my bow and quiver (rather carefully; the arrows were my vampire-killing ones after all), and did my hair.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking through town with my mission group. Through training, I had gotten to know Shiki better, and we had become close friends; he had been the one who explained all the events in Cross Academy that had happened before I came. We walked tiredly together, and wondered why Ichijou was a vampire. Said vampire was almost SKIPPING down the street, acting like the sun wasn't painfully bright at all and that he hadn't been deprived of sleep.

Fujiwara was sulking behind us. Occasionally, I heard him mutter things like, "What an idiot." or "Why am I here?" or even "I don't deserve to be here, I deserve better treatment." If I hadn't been so tired, I probably would have stabbed him with an arrow again, this time with a deadly one straight into his heart.

Speaking of arrows…

"Hey, Shiki-san, how conspicuous do I look with this quiver and my bow?"

"Very."

"Thanks, Shiki-san."

I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Neechan, are those real arrows? Can I see them?" asked a little boy. He looked at my arrow holder excitedly. I chuckled.

"No, they're not," I lied, "I'm sorry, you can't see them." I didn't want to risk him touching one. I had put some strange markings on it that caused someone else to feel electrocuted if that person were to touch it. Sakaki-sensei had taught me how to scratch that spell a few days ago. The spell was to discourage other people from stealing my precious arrows. Plus, it added a little surprise to the vampires I would be shooting. So I scurried away from the boy as fast as I could.

We resumed walking. Finally we stopped, after going a rather long distance.

"Both are here," Ichijou commented. I looked at the building in front of me. It was a dilapidated apartment building that showed no sign of any life in there. We stood there for a few minutes. I glanced at everyone's faces. Finally, I cleared my throat.

"Ahem. Are we going to go after the vampires or not?"

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot," cried Ichijou. I felt like crying and smacking my head a billion times on a wall. _Kuran and headmaster must hate me_, I thought as our group entered the apartment building.

"One's downstairs in the basement," Shiki said. I was about to ask him how he knew, when Fujiwara beat me to it.

"How do you know that?"

"After you go on these kinds of missions a lot, you tend to be able to sense vampires," Shiki simply responded. Fujiwara sniffed at him.

"That's cool," I said, "In that case, I'm going."

I turned and walked toward the basement door. I heard my fellow vampires walking behind. I opened it and offered for them to go first.

"You guys are the strong ones, so you can go down first."

My companions looked at each other, shrugged, and then walked down the stairs to the basement. I waited a few seconds, shut the door, and ran away. I did not want to go down into a dark and scary basement to hunt for a vampire. Yes, I am a vampire, so technically I should not have minded going into the basement, but as I was also a coward, I refused to go down there. So I left them. But I soon became disoriented as I ran around and after stopping in front of a staircase, I decided to go to the top of the building and hide there.

That was probably one of the stupidest things I'd ever done.

First, the building was dilapidated and the stairs were also about to fall apart. Every few steps or so, my foot would break through and I'd get stuck until I wrenched my foot out again. I tried to go back, but then chickened out looking at the trail of broken steps I left behind.

Second, when I finally got to the top of the building, I was hit by rays of sunlight. Momentarily blinded, I stumbled across the top until I was dangerously near the edge. I quickly rubbed my eyes, and moved away from the edge just in time. I looked around, pondering about how I was to come back down. The idea of jumping off the top of the building came into my mind, and as I peered at the ground, I noticed a figure moving away from the building. Since the figure was keeping to the shadows, I figured out that that was a vampire. I also noticed blood trickling down his mouth. I sniffed the air. Yep, that was the scent of human blood. I licked my lips, savoring the smell, wishing that I was drinking… I'll stop there.

It was time for me to shine.

I ignored the bothersome sunlight, quickly drew an arrow and placed it into my bow. After stretching the string to its full length, I pinpointed my target and let go.

Yes. I did hit it.

As the vampire howled and started to disappear into ashes, my mission group came running out. They looked at the vampire, and then at the building.

"Hey guys! I'm up here!" I shouted.

The boys looked up. Ichijou waved excitedly, his katana still unsheathed in his hand.

"Sakamoto-san! Come down! Our mission's over! YAY!"

"Sakamoto-san! Why are you up there?"

"Farm girl! I'm so going to kill you, you coward!"

I looked at the staircase I had just come by, looked down at the tiny people shouting at me, and sighed.

I didn't know how to get down.

I knew I was definitely not going to go down those scary stairs again, and I knew that I was definitely not going to jump off a building about five stories high. That wasn't going to work.

"I can't come down."

"Then how," asked Ichijou, "did you get up?"

"I took the stairs, but I'm NOT taking them again," I shouted at him. The boys down there shook there heads, no doubt wondering about whether or not they should just leave me there. Shiki suddenly hit his fist into his palm.

"Sakamoto-san, just stand there and don't move."

I obeyed. Shiki bit his finger and suddenly blood whipped out and lashed around me. He pulled and I flew down towards the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- oof!"

I found myself lying on top of Shiki.

"Ah! I'm sorry Shiki-san! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank you so much! That was SO COOL! But really, that HURT!"

I was covered in both Shiki's and my blood. He had left me with cuts everywhere.

"It IS a blood whip…"

I glared at him.

"Anyway," Ichijou interjected while sheathing his sword, "You should get rid of all that blood as soon as possible before it excites our senses."

I nodded. Fujiwara looked at me with disdain, "How can someone get injured by another team member while on a mission?"

If I hadn't been wounded, I would have punched him.

"Shut up," I shot back, "I did kill the other E-class vampire after all. Ichijou killed the one in the basement, not you, right?"

Fujiwara glared at Ichijou and I, then responded, "Yeah, well, you killed the vampire _after_ ditching us."

I gulped.

"Tell me," Fujiwara sneered, "Sakamoto-san, why did you run away?"

"Hey! I use a bow and arrow! That means I'm a long range fighter; I can't go down into a dark cellar and fight! You guys are for that! I'm supposed to stay as far away as possible and kill from afar."

"Ah," commented Ichijou, "Sakamoto-san is an assassin!" He clapped his hands gleefully, much like a child getting the weekly shounen magazine that he had been waiting for all week. My sweat dropped.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…"

"Sakamoto-san," interrupted Shiki, "You really need to get yourself taken care of. It's getting harder to control myself."

That sounded so wrong, but I agreed and I ran full speed all the way back to Cross Academy to be taken care of.

Let's pretend I wasn't conspicuous.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This chapter was a little longer than usual. Chapters are going to get put up later and later, since school is becoming harder. I think now is a good time to start considering what pairings you want! Nyah!** **And everyone, Thanks for the reviews!!**


	9. Welcome to Souen Ruka's Emo World

Two days after the vampire hunt, I walked down the hallway of the school after class, chatting with Shiki and Ichijou. I bet you can guess what Ichijou was talking about. Hmm…

If you guessed manga, you were right. We were talking about manga (Ichijou and I were, at least; Shiki didn't say anything), specifically the latest chapter from Naruto.

"I'm so glad they went finally showed Naruto after all those chapters of Sasuke," I groaned in relief.

"Yeah, but you know, I kind of feel bad for Itachi," Ichijou said thoughfully.

"True. He now has two people out to get him, but he definitely was asking for it when he killed his family and messed up Sasuke."

"Don't you think Karin is so cool?"

"No way! I like Suigetsu! You only like her because she wears slutty clothes, right, pervert?"

"No, I'm not! She's really cool!"

"Why?"

Ichijou was about to answer when Shiki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Shiki?" Ichijou twisted his neck to see Shiki, who had fallen behind us during the conversation.

"We're already in the dorms, and I need to change to go to work."

I looked up. Sure enough, we were at the dorms. And since we were in the dorms, we had to split up.

"I'll see you two later! Have fun modeling, Shiki-san!" I waved as I left.

You guys are probably wondering what happened during the two days after the vampire hunt. Well, when I got back to Cross Academy, I was well received by screams from some day class students that were cutting class. Fortunately, I was able to get back into the dorms before anyone else came out to investigate. While I was changing, I began to worry about the students that had seen me running, covered in blood. I hadn't gotten the chance to erase their memories. _If they reported that to the police, there would probably be problems._ I thought. _And I didn't get a chance to see their faces so I can't erase their minds later. I'm in deep shit._

My thoughts had been interrupted by a knock on the door. Upon opening, I had found Kuran standing in the doorway, looking none too pleased.

Oh no. I _wasn't_ scared enough to nearly _pee_ in my pants.

Kuran looked at me coolly. I stood there, not shaking with fear of course, waiting for him to say something. He finally did, after a few minutes of silence.

"I erased the students' memories."

I kept silent. Kuran's aura was really suffocating.

"Congratulations, Sakamoto-san. You've completed your first mission."

I nodded in thanks and wondered how the hell he knew the vampires were killed. Apparently he had vampire sensors.

"Be expected to get more missions later on."

I was ready to kill him.

At that point, my fellow companions came back. Because I'm too lazy to write out every single thing that happened, I'll just say that Kuran found out about everything that happened during the mission from loud-mouth Fujiwara. Kuran turned to me.

"So, Sakamoto-san, you killed one of the vampires?"

I nodded again. I could barely move.

"And you ran away from the mission."

I gulped, unable to move any other part of my body.

"This time, I won't punish you for abandoning your companions, since you did kill one of the vampires. Next time however, please stay with the group."

He said that politely. No, I did not nearly faint away. There was _really_ no implication that he would brutally murder me if I ever left the group again.

After that incident, I hurriedly gave Shiki chocolates (his weakness, according to Tohya) to thank him for saving me, smacked Fujiwara in the face, and held a comfort session with Ichijou.

Anyways, back to before I started talking about that incident.

I walked down the hall towards my room. I sighed heavily. Class was becoming increasingly hard and I was ready for a nice nap. That's when I remembered that I needed to pick up some shampoo that Touya Rihma had previously offered to get for me. I stood in front of Souen's and Touya's room. It was quiet. I was on friendly terms with Touya since she hung out with Shiki a lot, and I was on neutral terms with Souen. It was most likely because I didn't seem like a rival for Kuran's love. Once she found that I wasn't interested in Kuran at all, she started to treat me rather nicely (before she had snubbed me). Pfft. Like hell I would EVER like that…vampire.

I opened the door carefully.

"Ah… Hello?"

I looked at a figure that was sitting at the window, seemingly staring out into space. She, whoever it was, looked at me. The light streaming from the window blacked out her face.

"Are… you alright?" I asked.

"Yes," a gentle, yet curt voice said. Souen. I glanced around the room for signs of Touya.

"Ah, Souen-san, did Tohya-chan leave to go to work?"

"Yes, she did."

There was a silences; she probably was waiting for me to leave. Souen looked at me for a minute, then turned back to gazing out the window. I stood in the doorway.

"Um… are you sure you're okay?" I asked again. I slipped into the room and walked towards the vampiress.

"I'm fine. You can leave. It's none of your business," Souen said firmly. I sat down in a chair in front of her.

"You know, sometimes it's better to not bottle up your emotions and let someone else know." I always thought that it was some handy advice. My mother always told me that when I whenever I was upset. I usually turned to one of my many sisters for advice, and always felt better at the end. Souen looked at me. She daintily sighed, obviously considering whether or not to tell a random girl that she was only on neutral terms with about what's on her mind.

"Don't worry. Whatever you say will be safe with me," I said. After some thought, I added, "I'm a good listener." I didn't know whether it was true, or not, but I wanted to know what was wrong with her, so I said it.

Souen looked at me again. I've gotta say, Souen was definitely the most beautiful vampire at the school. Everything she did was graceful, I felt like I was watching a princess move about.

"I'll tell you then," she finally said.

Five minutes later, I wish I never listened to her.

"Wait. So you're all depressed about Kuran-sama?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes, of course," Souen said somewhat crossly, of course in a graceful manner.

"So, let me get this straight. You love Kuran-sama, and when you first came to the Academy, he drank your blood. But, he got tired of it, and now doesn't drink your blood anymore, and spends most of his time being emo, or thinking about Yuuki. Right?"

"Yes."

"So you're being emo with him."

"I would not say it like that."

"Well. Basically that's what's happening." I looked at her for a few seconds. She appeared to be a little uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Sakamoto-san. Do you love Kaname-san?"

I nearly died of shock.

I stuttered. "A-a-a-ah. LOVE? Why would I… I mean. No. I don't have any interest in him what so ever."

What I was going to say was: Why would I love a scary asshole like him? It would obviously be a waste because he evidently HATES me, and tries to make my life miserable. Every time I see him I quail in fear! What crazy idea put THAT into your mind? Personally I have no idea WHY you love him so much, because he's so… calm… and serious… and BORING. Not to mention really really sketchy and frightening.

It was a good thing I didn't say that.

Souen nodded slightly and said, "Oh. That's good."

"Have you confessed to him?"

"Yes."

"And he rejected?"

"Yes."

"Then…" I paused, stumped. What could she do? She could always give up on him, but that would be a no-no for her. So Kuran was interested in Yuuki. But from what I'd seen, Yuuki seemed to be more compatible with Kiryuu, even if that boy was a little messed up. Hmm…

"I know!" Souen looked at me, startled.

"What do you know?"

"Just wait!"

"Sorry?"

"Wait for Kuran! I'm sure if you wait long enough, he'll be interested in you again!" Souen looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?"

"I'm pretty sure. Just be patient and wait! If you ever feel down during your wait, just come find me and I'll… umm… inspire you! Along with Ichijou-san and Shiki-san, if you don't mind." I was really excited. Souen looked surprised, but then smiled. Her smile, quite literally, brightened the dark room.

"All right. I'll wait."

I nodded furiously. "Do that."

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Tohya said that she wanted me to give you this shampoo for you to use."

"Yeah!"

"Let me get it for you." Souen elegantly got up from the window and walked to her bed. She picked up a bottle.

"Here you go," she said, handing the shampoo to me.

"Thanks so much! And tell Touya thanks!" I quickly walked backwards to the door.

"I will."

"Ok. See you at class tonight." I closed the door.

Whew. I thought I had enough emo-ness to last me a lifetime.

**A/N: Yay! New chapter finally! Sorry I took this long to get this (rather boring) chapter out.** ** Hope you enjoyed it though!**


	10. Welcome to the Commons Room

I sat in the school's common's room, reviewing my Physics notes with Ichijou. We were ready for a tentatively set mission; we weren't sure if they were actually going to send us out, so we had brought our weapons with us, just to be ready.

"You know," I said, "I really feel bad for those humans who have to take finals at the end of every school year. I'm sure I would die if I had to do that, and you know we don't die that easily." I sighed, and shook my head.

"I know! I'm so glad. But it would be good for us to do a cumulative test once in awhile," Ichijou responded cheerfully.

"Why would you want that?"

"It gets my mind off the darker things in this school."

"Dark? What's dark about this school?" I asked, quite cluelessly. Ichijou just looked at me for a few seconds. Then he said, "The incident with Zero?"

I frowned. That thing. "You mean the murder of the pure blood?"

"Well, yes." For a second he looked a little exasperated at my clueless ness, but the look quickly disappeared.

"How long has it been? I think I was told that it happened only a few days before I came to Cross Academy."

"Yeah. About two days before."

"What? Only two?"

"Yeah. It's been a total of about…"

"Sixteen days."

"Sixteen? I'm surprised that the Council of Elders hasn't done anything to find out who the murderer was."

"Oh," I simply said. The Council of Elders were a group of elder vampires that make sure none of the vampire laws were being broken, and punish the vampires who did break them.

"I guess they were a little slow in getting the news. But that would be a little strange. Maybe they were just being cautious."

"Ah…do you want them to come?"

"No, not really. I don't really like my gramps."

"Oh.Your gramps?"

"Yeah, he's on it."

"Ah… I see." So there was more to Ichijou than met my eye.

"Plus when they come, they'll most likely take away Zero for the murder of Shizuka-san and execute him. We don't really want that to happen."

"Ah… Huh? They can't do that!"

"They can, but I think he gets a trial first. But I don't think that the trial will do anything. Vampires really don't have any sympathy for vampire hunters, especially if they're being accused of murdering a pure blood."

"Hm." I sat in silence for a few minutes, and then remembered that we were supposed to be reviewing Physics. I wondered how we got from the subject of Physics, to the subject of Kiryuu being executed by the Council.

"We should go back to our Physics notes," I said. Ichijou nodded and turned back to his books. For awhile, I stared at his back, contemplating about Kiryuu's situation.

"Um. Sakamoto-san."

I looked up startled at Takuma.

"Ah, sorry. I just dozed off."

"Okay. Now, the theory of relativity refers to both special relativity…and general relativity."

"Special relativity was introduced by Albert Einstein…" I went on, and finished listing all the laws. Upon finishing I questioned Ichijou. "Now what does general relativity say?" It seemed that I had dozed off during that particular lecture.

"Physics… That's such a horible subject. Why do they even teach us that?," said a voice above my head. Shiki.

Another voice continued, "I really don't get why we have to learn this. It's not like we need it or anything. Plus, we've already covered that a long time ago."

Touya.

"Hello, my young friends. Don't you just love how this school meshes all the ages together into the same classes?" Ichijou smiled at the new arrivers.

"Stop talking like you're an old man, Ichijou. It's… weird," commented Touya.

"I am old. I'm eighteen in human years! Think about how old I am in vampire years!"

I responded, "I'm eighteen also, and I don't think I'm old. Kuran-san is eighteen, too!"

"Well," sighed a different female voice above me, "The truth is, Ichijou is actually a five hundred year old man who looks young because he drank the blood of Juan Ponce de Leon, who actually did find the fountain of youth." Ruka had joined the party. Touya and Ichijou laughed. I stared at Ruka blankly. Why on earth was she talking about Ponce de Leon? Conquistadores and vampires? I tried to add them up and created an interesting mental image. As I began to laugh, realization hit me, and I understood the irony of the statement. I chuckled, "That was a good one, Souen-san."

Talk about slow reactions.

Just as we were going to talk about weirder things, the doors swung open.

Kuran and his bodyguard Seiren walked into the room, and immediately all talk ceased.

"Hey guys. Would you do me a favor?"

A vampire stepped out and said, "It's a pleasure, Kaname-san"

Shiki, Touya, and Ichijou looked at each other. Ruka frowned.

"Kaname, seriously…?"

I glanced at Ruka, then focused my attention back on Kuran.

"Please come and help me prevent Kiryuu from being taken away and executed."

What? Kuran helping Kiryuu? Things weren't adding up in my head.

Suddenly, the doors swung open again. This time, Fujiwara entered.

"Did you just say what I thought you said? There's no way I'm going to help a human like that! He deserves it!" Apparently he had been standing out in the hallway, listening to the conversation. I wondered why he didn't enter before in the first place.

Murmurs flowed through the crowd. Standing against Kuran was basically taboo.

Kuran turned slowly around to face Fujiwara. He smiled.

"Fujiwara-san. Thank you for being so kind as to join our discussion instead of lurking out in the hallways."

Fujiwara glared at him and clenched his teeth.

"One day, I'm going to drink every drop of your blood and gain all your powers, you stuck up bastard."

Immediately, I grabbed an arrow from my quiver, leaped over the sofa that was in front of me, and held the tip near his throat. Though I was afraid of Kuran, threatening to suck a pureblood's blood was definitely a taboo. I couldn't let Fujiwara even think about it. Plus, I wasn't the only one who moved. Seiren's hand was pointed at his neck, Shiki's finger was already bitten and the whip out, Ichijou's katana was unsheathed, and Hanabusa Aidou's ice was wrapped around Fujiwara's legs. Even Ruka stood in Fujiwara's path to Kuran.

Silence.

"Everyone, it's all right. He hasn't harmed me. Thank you, though," Kuran said, quite nonchalantly. We all hesitated, and then relaxed. Arrow went back into quiver, hand went back next to body, blood went back into body, katana went into sheath, and ice disappeared. Everyone backed away slowly.

Kuran sent everyone a charming smile, then turned again to a much ruffled Fujiwara.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to discuss matters with you another time. Right now, I have more important matters to attend to." He turned back to us. "Let's go."

We all obeyed him.


	11. Welcome to My Slightly Scary Experience

"The Council of Elders has consented to attend this school. It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Kiryuu-kun."

I stood quietly in the trees as Kuran went up against the representatives from the Council of Elders. Shiki had his whip out, ready to catch any vampire who tried to attempt to make the wrong move. Aidou's ice wrapped around the representative's feet. Why were only Shiki and Aidou's weapons out? We had a discussion about that before entering the current scene. It ran something like this.

"Say, Ichijou-san, when we get there, do we really need to do anything? I'm pretty sure Shiki-san and Aidou-san can take care of everything themselves, but I brought my bow and arrows just in case," I asked Ichijou as we walked through the now-dark forest and felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"No need for formalities," Aidou said, "Just call me Aidou-kun. I AM younger than you after all."

"I'm sorry, Aidou-san. I was brought up add 'san' to people's last names."

"Aw. Come on."

Kuran turned around and smiled. "Please, Aidou, be a little more serious. The people we are dealing with are the representatives of the Council of Elders." He turned to his bodyguard. "Seiren, you don't need to do anything." He turned forward and then glanced at Ichijou next to him. "Ichijou, you know what you need to do as vice president."

Ichijou bowed his head and said, "Yes, Kaname, I understand. I brought my katana just in case."

"There is no need, Shiki and Aidou will be on guard to fight if we meet resistance. I just need you by me, so don't worry about fighting. Have someone else carry it for you."

I silently stared at Ichijou's back. He was being more serious than usual, and it seemed odd. Ichijou seemed to feel the stare, as he turned around to look at me and smile. He slowed down and moved next to me.

"Sakamoto-san, please stand there and do absolutely nothing," Ichijou said, lightly mocking Kuran's tone.

"So," I said to Ichijou, "All we're supposed to do is stand there and look cool. What's the use of us?"

I heard a snort nearby. "So I'm doing anything, and it's not like I would do anything. Why do I have to do this for a stupid puny human?"

I ignored Fujiwara. After the incident in the commons room, all of the students, including me, kept their distance from him. I felt guilty, however, about ignoring him. He was, after all, my blood source; I needed him.

"Oh, Sakamoto," Ichijou said. He had obviously also decided to ignore Fujiwara's comment. "Would you mind carrying my katana for me when we get there? Kaname doesn't want me to worry about fighting. However," he added, "If anything happens, and it's too much for Shiki and Aidou, just throw it to me."

"I'm guessing I'll have to stand close to you and Kuran-san?" I didn't really like the thought of standing close to Kuran; he emitted an aura that made me want to keep away from him.

"You don't have to stand close. Just within throwing distance." Ichijou smiled. He knew about my uneasiness as I had often confided in him about my fear of Kuran.

"So basically I'm supposed to stand somewhat close to you, hold two weapons, and try to look cool and intimidating at the same time?"

"Yes."

So, standing in my spot by a tree, I decided that I did not look way too intimidating at all. Oh no, not with a katana in my hands and a bow and quiver strapped on my back. I started to wonder about what type of trees we were standing in. Not oak, not maple… I decided I should start studying botany or something.

I soon realized that I was zoning out yet again, but I didn't know for how long. Then I heard a loud bang that snapped me out of my musings. I began to smell vampire blood and moved from behind the tree, and glancing to my left, saw a rather fearsome looking Kuran.

He had blown off a representative's arm.

I stared wide eyed at the scene before me; Kuran's powers were frightening. I heard one word uttered from his mouth.

"Disappear."

The representatives obeyed instantly.

I continued to gape in horror when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Ichijou smiling comfortingly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I managed to stutter out, "I'm p-perfectly fine." I looked down at the katana I was gripping and noticed that my knuckles were turning white. "Here!" Quickly, I shoved the katana into Ichijou's face. He looked at the katana, then patted my head.

"I'm sorry, Sakamoto-san, I guess you're not used to this violence."

"Who would be?" I questioned. We looked around and saw mixed expressions on the vampires. Some were frightened, others excited. Some just didn't care.

"What a coward." Fujiwara, again. Unable to suppress my guilt of ignoring Fujiwara, I turned to look at him. He continued, "That was nothing. Is that all a great pureblood can do?"

That was nothing?

Ichijou and I didn't say anything. Fortunately for him, we were the only ones who heard, as Kuran was talking to Kurosu Yuuki and everyone else was either talking to each other or walking back to the dorms. I turned my back slowly on Fujiwara, and Ichijou gently tugged on my hand to ask me to leave. We walked away silently as Fujiwara stood, staring intently into our backs.

I sat in the hallway alone. Everyone else was in the commons room, talking about tonight's events. The image of the vampire clutching his stump of an arm in his hands played over and over in my mind. What was Kuran? Even if he was a pureblood, how could he have so much power? I sighed. Fujiwara was too stupid and arrogant to notice that his skills were nowhere near Kuran's. Kuran would probably blow him up before Fujiwara could even move one finger, much less karate chop him. What an idiot. (Fujiwara, I mean)

I was starting to play with my hair when suddenly I hear a loud bang, similar to the one I heard that blew off that representative's arm. I got rapidly and ran towards the sound. When I got there, I saw Ichijou leaning against the wall, by himself. Next to his head was what looked to be a bullet hole. Actually, it was much larger than a bullet hole; it looked like someone had shot a hand grenade into the wall.

"Ichijou-san! Are you alright?!" I rushed up to him and clutched his arms. "What happened?"

He looked at me and smiled tiredly. "Ah, I just got Kaname a little angry. I started talking about a touchy subject. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. It's okay, Sakamoto. I'm fine. You should go to back to your dorm." He turned around and walked away.

As I watched him go, I realized that I was still naïve, still too young and childish for this school. If I even tried to run away from a mission, how could I survive this school? I decided that I needed to adjust to this new side of Cross Academy. In order to survive, I would have to switch lifestyles.

Even if it made me somewhat emo.


	12. Welcome to an Ambush

"Another mission?"

"Of course, Sakamoto-san. You weren't able to go last time because of Kaname, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then you'll go now!" The Chairman Cross smiled across his desk happily. I forced a grin as he continued, "You may have noticed that I only asked the two of you to my study, because the other two will be busy with their own work."

Figures.

"So," I said, "Its just two vampires against, how many? Four, right?"

"Exactly!" The Chairman Cross relaxed in his chair. He looked so comfortable there, even though he was sending us out on a suicide mission. Though I was tempted, I didn't tell him that.

"Um, how are we supposed to kill four vampires?"

"I put my faith in you two. Thank you, you two may leave now." He shooed us out the door with a wave of his hand. My companion and I obeyed.

Once out the room, my companion groaned.

"Why do I have to be alone with a country idiot?"

I think you might have guessed who my companion was: Fujiwara.

"I'm not a country idiot," I said simply.

"Yes, you are."

I decided that if I had said what I wanted to say ("No, I'm not, moron!") the conversation would have gone no where. So instead I said, "So Ichijou-san has to go see the Council of Elders and Shiki-san has a very important modeling show."

"Huh. Sissies."

"They aren't sissies!" I whined.

"Yes, they are! You know what? I'm going to go back into my room and get ready. Bye." He stomped off. I sniffed and went into my room. Fujiwara was still being ignored by the rest of the class, but I managed to muster enough humaneness to talk to him. We still argued, but it was a start.

"Ah! Erika!"

I looked up, surprised. No one called me by my first name, or without honorifics. When I saw who called me, however, the surprise disappeared.

Aidou.

Figures.

"Hello, Aidou." I felt his arm drape casually around my shoulders, making me feel rather uncomfortable. We just started talking a day ago and he seemed like he knew me forever.

"So, Erika, where are you off too?"

"I'm going to my room."

"Why?" In response, I simply looked at him.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his face to see if there was something on it, "Is there something wrong?"

_He is so CUTE! No wonder he is an idol…_

"Nothing. I'm just going so I can get myself killed by some vampires lurking outside the school."

"Oh." He shrugged. "Good luck!" Aidou walked off, leaving me gaping at his back.

I thought I was going to kill HIM, but sadly, I didn't.

Instead, I went to my room, got my bow and quiver, and went into the commons room to wait for Fujiwara. Since I had some time to kill, I checked my arrows and found that I only had a few left. I sighed. I hoped I didn't have to make makeshift ones.

"Oi! I'm here." I turned around. Fujiwara. "Come on! I don't want to wait for you!"

_Who is waiting for whom, idiot?_

Outside, it was cloudy, a perfect day for any vampire. My precious white skin was safe!

Following the Chairman's directions, we found that the vampires were living in a similar place as the vampires we previously hunted. Something hit me.

"Um, Fujiwara?"

"What?"

"Do you know what four vampires living together means?"

"…they hunt together at night, and have sex in the morning."

WHAT THE HELL?

"WHAT?" I nearly stabbed him with an arrow.

"They're stupid. That's probably all those idiots can do." Fujiwara stretched his legs nonchalantly.

"You DIDN'T have to add THAT. How did you think of that in the first place? I was trying to imply that since they live together, they must hunt together; therefore, they should be able to fight together easily and overpower us. If there's a thing we don't have, its teamwork."

"And that's probably the only thing I don't have. You don't have more things."

"Will you stop thinking about how great you are?!"

"Fine. For now."

"Come on, let's go and get ourselves killed."

I started walking towards the building across the building the vampires were in. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my collar.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Fujiwara growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I am an ARCHER. Archers can't do well in short range fights. If I came along with you, I could get both of us killed." Fujiwara was quiet for awhile as he pondered over what I said.

"Fine. Go." He turned around and left. After having the satisfaction of sticking my tongue at his back, I spun around and ran up the stairs.

It was a six level building. At the fifth level I stopped and smelled the unmistakable smell of human blood.

I quickly notched my arrow.

"Hello."

I spun around to shoot at the speaker, but felt something sharp piece my left arm, making me let go of my bow and sink down.

Two shadowy figures appeared before me.

"Good bye."


	13. Welcome to huh? Fujiwara?

"Good bye."

The two shadowy figures towered over me.

_Shit. What do I do now? _

My mind raced as I tried to think of a good solution. The figures closed in on me, and I saw something glint in a tiny ray of sunlight as an arm rose; it was a knife (a rather sharp one at that). My left hand slowly reached for the arrow that I previously dropped. The knife slashed down as I felt my hand grasp the arrow.

Blood splattered and I felt cold steel enter my right shoulder.

_Ow._

But my arrow was embedded into the vampire's right shoulder and the spell was successfully shocking it unconscious. I let go quickly and, aware that there was another vampire in the room, ran to the window. Luckily, since the building was old, the window was missing. I jumped out the window and landed on the ground, but not without any injuries: my right ankle was twisted. That's what I get for jumping five floors.

_Double Ow._

"What the hell happened to you?"

I looked up. Fujiwara.

I was about to retaliate when he glanced up sharply.

"Move out of the way! NOW!"

I quickly rolled off to the side as a figure slammed onto the ground right where I had been a few seconds ago.

It was the other vampire.

What happened next almost changed my opinion of Fujiwara.

Fujiwara gave the vampire a clean, perfect kick to the head, followed by three hand jabs into parts of the vampire's body, the finishing one a powerful blow to the head. Said vampire immediately collapsed, dead. I stared in amazement as it turned into dust and disappeared.

"Fujiwara-san! You AREN'T all talk after all!" I gazed up at him from my position on the ground, stars gleaming in my eyes. He glared at me, and then looked away quickly.

"Of course, dimwit," he snapped sharply, nose high in the air, "I'm much better than YOU."

The way he said 'you' bothered me, so I took the pleasure of reverting back to annoying him.

"But, you're still not as good as Shiki-san and Kuran-san," I said, smiling oh-so-sweetly. As an after thought, I added, "And Ichijou-san, too, for that matter." I really never saw Ichijou fighting, but I just wanted to bother Fujiwara.

"Hmph," Fujiwara snorted as he frowned and turned to look at me, "Well, you still haven't told me what the hell happened to you…" His voice trailed off as he stared at my bleeding arm. "You're hurt AND you don't have your bow."

"Well, thank you Mr. Obvious, for finally noticing that." I stopped when I realized something rather important. If my arm had not been injured, I would have slapped my hands onto my cheeks.

"Fujiwara! My bow is still in the building with some unconscious vampire!"

Fujiwara looked like he was going to kill me.

"Fine," he finally said, after a very long and tense silence (which included him glaring and me giving him puppy eyes while cowering), "I'll go get it. Stay here."

He quickly ran into the building.

A few minutes later he came out, bow in hand. He handed it to me wordlessly, and I thanked him.

"Fujiwara?"

"What?"

"You fight beautifully."

"Thank you."

And what happened next scared me more than any mission would ever have.

Fujiwara smiled warmly.

I fainted.

**A/N: Haven't updated in a while! So nice to see you all again! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it.** **Also, the next update won't be in a very long time because my teachers have decided to bombard me with essays and tests... I'll try to fit in an update asap... kk Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R**


	14. Welcome to What?

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I appreciate all your comments. Sorry for such a _long_ wait... TT Please enjoy this chapter!**

I opened my eyes and found that I was inside my dorm room in Cross Academy

I opened my eyes and found that I was inside my dorm room in Cross Academy.

"Ah, Sakamoto-san, you're awake."

I turned and looked at my roommate. "Uh…"

"When I saw Fujiwara carry you back, you were completely white. I was a bit worried, but your cut healed fine." She paused. "Did you, by any chance, drink his blood?"

I looked at her blankly. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

She paused. "Sakamoto-san, do you remember the mission you were sent on?"

"Yeah, Shiki-san had to help me from the top of the building."

"No, not that one. I mean the one with only Fujiwara-san. You had to kill two vampires and you got injured."

"What are you talking about? I never had that mission."

My roommate looked at me confusedly.

"I think that Sakamoto-san has completely erased that incident from her mind."

I turned and saw Souen standing by the doorway. "What? Erased the incident?"

She sighed. "Come, let us leave. Ichijou has been bothering me about you."

"Ah! He's back!" I hurriedly got out of my bed and stumbled out to the Night Dorm's commons room.

"Sakamoto-san!" I heard Ichijou exclaim excitedly from across the room. He ran towards me like a kid going to his mom for candy. I raised my eyebrow and braced myself for what would-

Screw that. Ichijou was (surprisingly) heavy.

"Ah, Ichijou-san? Can you please get off me? You're squashing me."

"Ah! Sorry Sakamoto-san, I'm just very happy that you are alright."

I was about to ask him what had happened, when Fujiwara entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Ah. You're awake," he said curtly. He looked like he was trying not to seem perturbed by the stares everyone was giving him.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I'm awake."

Silence.

Suddenly, everyone turned around and resumed doing whatever they were doing before, sans Fujiwara, Ichijou, and I.

"Fujiwara-san," I finally heard myself say and immediately cringed for putting so much respect into some idiot's name, "What happened? They said I was on a mission with you, but I don't remember anything like that. Do you know what happened?"

Fujiwara stared at me like I was an idiot.

"How the hell should I know? You suddenly fell on your side and I had to carry you all the way back to the damn school. Nothing happened. You just lost a lot of blood."

I raised my eyebrow yet again. Fujiwara was contradicting himself. He began by saying that he didn't know what happened, but finished by saying that I lost a lot of blood. So something obviously happened that he didn't want to tell me.

I see.

His face told me that there was something that he left out, most likely on purpose.

Ah.

"So, since I lost a lot of blood, you gave me your blood?"

Fujiwara winced. Mr. Royalty was still a little sensitive about giving away his own precious blood.

"Well," I continued, "That should be right. You _are_ my blood source after all."

He winced again.

Ichijou broke in, "Alright, that explains why you fainted, but why the lost of memory and the injury?"

Ichijou was probably reading detective manga now.

Fujiwara shrugged. "I wasn't there to see it, but she most likely got stabbed by one of the vampires while fighting. And I don't know why she lost her stupid memory. She didn't hit her head or anything."

"Or had a traumatic experience?"

Fujiwara looked at Ichijou like he was crazy.

"Unless you consider that she got stabbed by a vampire. Then she's pretty weak."

"Oh!" I cut in, "That's why my shoulder was a bit stiff." I paused. "And I'm not weak! I (probably) wouldn't faint because of a stab wound! I heal just as quickly as you guys do."

"Well," Ichijou said, "This case is open until someone can solve the mystery, and I, Ichijou Takuma, will be the one to do it!"

He was _definitely_ reading detective manga now.

Ichijou turned to Shiki and Rihma. "Guys, want to join?"

The look on their faces shouted NO!, but they nodded yes. Ichijou was persuasive without even trying.

"Ah, Ichijou-san?" I asked, "How are you going to investigate this case? This has to do with my memory. It's not very, well, tangible?"

Ichijou feared not. "Well, then we'll start by going to the site where this happened! Everyone, the case is opened!"

I had a sneaking suspicion that Ichijou was doing this purely because it made him feel like he was in a manga.

"Sakamoto-san, please smile a bit more. You're not yourself!"

My head began to hurt.


End file.
